The present invention relates to a wet nozzle for use with a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a snap together wet nozzle for use with a vacuum cleaner.
Wet nozzles for vacuum cleaners are typically provided with an elongated squeegee element that is mounted within an elongated nozzle housing. Passageways are provided on each side of the squeegee element in order to enable both air and water to pass around the squeegee element, when drawn by a vacuum cleaner through the elongated nozzle housing.
One typical prior art design is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings. There, it will be seen that the elongated squeegee element is captured between complementary halves of a squeegee bar assembly. The combined squeegee bar assembly, including the squeegee element and complementary halves of the squeegee bar, are inserted and securely retained within the elongated nozzle housing. While this typical prior art design has worked quite well, there are numerous improved features and advantages over such prior art design in the snap together wet nozzle device of the present invention, as will become apparent from the discussion that follows.